


The Announcement

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also they are having a baby, F/M, Sherlock and Molly have a very secret relationship, Sherlolly Secret Santa 2018, That's what they think anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are in a very secret relationship that none of their closest friends and family knows nothing about. Or do they?





	The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlolly Secret Santa 2018 exchanged. Unbetae'd so all mistakes are mine

When Molly and Sherlock started their relationship, they both agreed that it would be best to keep it a secret from their friends and family for a few months, just in the case that it wouldn’t work. They didn’t want to put their closest loved ones to have to pick a side, should things end badly. Plus -if Molly wanted to be completely honest to at least herself- keeping her romantic evolvement with Sherlock a secret was kinda turning her on. And of course it was all Sherlock’s fault. 

Because since their relationship started the git would made sure that his appeareances in the morgue or in the lab would drive her to distraction. Always dressed in the best suits, always with those tight shirts that she was surprised the buttons wouldn’t just fell off, always with his curls ruffled and absolutely perfect. He was very lucky that she had gotten over her first hard crush over him and that she was a proffesional, because if she wasn’t she would have jump on him multiple times, completely ignoring the fact that either Lestrade or John or both were there.

She couldn’t complain though. He always made it up to her for all the frustration he caused her after he solved his cases. When they were finally together after days or in some cases weeks of not having seen each other, they falled in each others arms and enjoyed each other’s company and body, without another care in the world except being together. They were completely carefree. So carefree that as it turned out it apparently also made them careless.

Because now there she was, in her bathroom, with a positive pregnacy test in her hands, not knowing what to do. Sherlock would arrive any minute now and she had no idea how he would feel with the news. Would he think that it was too soon? Of course he would, she certainly thought it was. That wasn’t to say that she never wanted to have any children, especially with Sherlock but they hadn’t talked about it, she had no idea if he liked kids. Of course he adored Rosie, but that didn’t mean that he wanted children of his own.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard the door of her house open, and Sherlock’s voice calling her name. There was no reason to delay the inevitable. She informed hin that she would soon be with him and stood in front of the mirror. She washed her face when she realised that tears had found their way down her cheeks, took a deep breath and got out in her living room, the pregnacy test still in her hand.

Sherlock’s face lighted up with a beautiful smile when he saw her, but it quickly faded away when he realised that she had cried.

‘’Molly? What happened, why are you crying?’’ he asked. ‘’Is something happening with your mother, are you ill?’’

‘’No Sherlock, i’m fine. My mom is fine too, i just…’’

‘’You just what?’’ he asked again and then noticed her trying to hide her hand. ‘’What are you holding there?’’

‘’Sherlock i…’’ she hesitated for a moment and then she showed him what was in her hand. Sherlock took it and looked at it for a few seconds. When he lifted his head she saw a hesitant smile forming in his face.

‘’You’re pregnant?’’ he asked, his voice almost breaking.

‘’I’m pregnant.’’ she confirmed feeling her eyes welling up again.

‘’You’re pregnant.’’ he said again with a beaming smile.

‘’Yes i’m pregnant.’’ she laughed.

Sherlock started laughing too and took her in a warm, tight embrace.

‘’You’re pregnant.’’ he repeated once again, like he was trying to realise it. ‘’Oh my God, you’re pregnant.’’ 

Molly felt his tears running on her shoulder and moved away so she could look at him in the eyes again.

‘’Why are you crying now?’’ she asked.

‘’Oh these are happy tears Molly. Don’t worry.’’

‘’Yes i realise that, but i wasn’t expecting this reaction to be honest. I thought that you would panic or that you wouldn’t want the baby.’’

‘’Oh i am panicking, believe me i do. But i also do want it, have no doubt about that. What made you think that i wouldn’t?’’

‘’I just thought that you would think that it was too soon, and besides Rosie i don’t really know how you feel about kids.’’

‘’Molly… i love kids. Most of them are highly intelligent before parents and society start to try to brainwash them with fake propriety and rules and limiting their imagination. True i never expected that i would ever get to be a father, but i had decided that if that ever happened to me, i wouldn’t be that kind of parent.’’ he confenced.

‘’Oh Sherlock, that’s so sweet. I didn’t know you thought about it this way. I don’t disagree to be honest. Parents do tend to put a lot of pressure on their childrens shoulders. But anyway, since we established that you want this baby…’’ Sherlock nodded enthusiastically ‘’and i want this baby, then there is only one thing left to do.’’ 

‘’Marry?’’ he said with a bright smile, making Molly laugh.

‘’No silly.’’ she answered and kissed him when he pouted. ‘’We have to tell everyone about us and the baby. Because even if we’ll continue keeping it a secret for a little longer, eventually my growing belly is going to be seen and they’ll start the questions. And i for one, i’m not willing to make up some lie with an imaginary lover.’’ Sherlock huffed.

‘’Well yes i agree that we should. It was bound to happen eventually. It’s actually quite fortunate that we have that bi-weekly dinner at John and Mary’s tonight. We are gonna tell them after the dessert.’’

‘’Are you worried that John won’t let you have a dessert if we tell them before that?’’ she laughed at him.

‘’No darling. I know he won’t let me have a dessert if we tell them before. He will most likely punch me too, or try it anyway. I may as well get something out of it.’’

‘’Well i can’t disagree with that. In fact i think it’s time to start getting ready for the dinner.’’ said Molly and after a last kiss she stepped away from Sherlock’s arms and went to her bedroom.

‘’But what about our wedding?’’ she heard him say just as she was closing the door and she giggled, deciding not to take him seriously.

Two hours later they were entering the Watson’s house, all their friends already there, including Mycroft with his Andrea and his and Sherlock’s parents. After the last Christmas he had spend with his parents and the Magnusen fiasco, John was feeling obligated to include the unfortunate people that had to raise both Sherlock and Mycroft -Eurus not included- to as many family gatherings as possible since he quite liked the pair.

As always the guests were in their usual mood. Mycroft and Sherlock were pretending that they find the gathering tedious and weren’t really interested in it, Greg was attempting to flirt both Andrea and Molly earning death glares from the Holmes brothers, Violet and Siger kept talking about their neighbors and their grandchildren while looking not so subtly to their sons, Mrs. Hudson was sharing anecdotes of her life as an exotic dancer and wife of a drug lord making everyone except Sherlock and Mary uncomfortable, John was trying -unsuccesfully- to change the subject from Mrs. Hudson’s stories and Mary with Rosie were the perfect hostesses once again.

Half an hour after dinner and dessert were consumed, guests and hosts had moved to the sitting room, a glass of red wine in each their hands. Sherlock and Molly looked at each other and nodded at the same time, agreeing that it was finally the time to share the news about their relationship and baby. Sherlock turned to look at his friends and parents and cleared his throat to get their attention. They all ignored him so he tried again. Once again, not a single reaction. He could raise his voice just a little, or to start hitting his wine glass lightly with a fork or a spoon, but Sherlock being Sherlock, he decided to take much more drastic measures.

‘’MRS HUDSON!’’ he practically screamed, making everyone in the room jump and look between him and the woman in question with terror in their faces.

‘’Sherlock what the hell?’’ asked Mary.

‘’Good i have your attention. I have an announcement to make.’’ he said putting his most irritating smirk on his face.

‘’And you couldn’t just clear your throat my boy? We aren’t all as young as you are anymore.’’ complained his father.

‘’I did that but no one heard me. It’s an important announcement and i had to make you all listen somehow. But anyway… i apologise for scaring you all. But as i said i have some very important news to share.’’

‘’Fine then, tell us.’’ said Violet.

‘’Well um…’’ he started feeling nervous. ‘’for the past three months… i am involved in a romantic relationship. With… Molly.’’ he finished not quite looking anyone in the eyes, waiting for the shouting to start.

But everything was so… quiet. Sherlock raised his eyes and saw everyone -besides Molly- looking at him like he just said that they would be a lot of snow at Christmas. He frowned and looked at Molly with questions in his eyes. She seemed just as confused as he felt. He then turned his eyes to Mary where she was looking him with a seemingly blank face, but he saw her eyes glimming with amusement. Luckily she decided to take pity on him.

‘’That is brand new information.’’ she said and took a zip from her wine trying to hide her smile.

‘’Wait what?’’ asked Molly. ‘’You knew?’’

‘’I’m a trained and very intelligent ex assasin with a terrifying skill set, of course i knew. You guys couldn’t be more obvious.’’

‘’Obvious?’’ asked Sherlock feeling offended. He always took big pride in his sneakiness.

‘’Well obvious for Mary and Mycroft.’’ answered John. ‘’I found out from Mary. When she told me i laughed and said that she’s imagining things. Then Mycroft told me too. I laughed again and told him i don’t fall for those kind of jokes. The next day i came to Baker Street and heard you two having sex in the bathroom. I left as fast as i could, send a chocolate cake to Mycroft, bought flowers for my wife and promised to myself to never doubt her again.’’

‘’A wise choice my darling.’’ said Mary teasingly.

‘’Ok…’’ answered Molly still shocked. ‘’What about the rest of you?’’ she asked.

‘’John told me.’’ said Greg. 

‘’I live in Baker Street.’’ chimed in Mrs. Hudson.

‘’A mother always knows.’’ offered Violet.

‘’I saw you sneaking a couple of kisses three dinners ago.’’ said Siger.

‘’I had to review security footage from an elevator on St. Bart’s with you two going at it like wild rabbits.’’ said Mycroft, shuddering at the memory.

‘’I saw the security footage first.’’ finished Andrea cheekily, wringling her eyebrows to Sherlock suggestively.

‘’Do you still have that footage?’’ asked Mary with fascination.

‘’No.’’

‘’I’ll send you a copy.’’

‘’Alright that’s enough.’’ Sherlock jumped into the conversation. ‘’So my relationship with Molly aren’t news to you, good. But we have more news to share.’’

‘’What news?’’ asked John.

‘’Molly and i… are going to be parents soon.’’

The collective gasp that was heard from everyone’s mouths was genuine and happy. One by one they all hugged the happy couple, offering congratulations and cooing already over Molly’s still flat tammy. Another round of wine was shared along with laughter and plans about the future.

A few minutes later Sherlock and Molly were standing in a corner, his right arm around her shoulders, both looking at their most favorite people when Andrea went close to them.

‘’I have to give you my congratulations again. I’m so excited for both of you. You deserve to be happy after everything you went through.’’ she said.

‘’Thank you so much Andrea.’’ said Molly and hugged her. ‘’I wish you all the best as well.’’ she finished. ‘’Please excuse me now, i have to go to the bathroom.’’ she said and walked away.

Andrea looked Sherlock with a smile that he recogniced as mischievious. He squinted his eyes at her.

‘’What?’’ he asked.

‘’I have a question to make Sherlock.’’

‘’What question?’’

‘’Do you also want me to send you that security footage?’’

Sherlock started blinking for a few seconds.

‘’Yes, please.’’

Eight months later, the Baker Street gang -as Mary had started calling the group- had gathered once again as per usual, but in a different setting this time. They had all gone to the hospital, to celebrate the arrival of a new member. They were all in the room, smiling and laughing at Sherlock and Molly’s baby boy, waiting for Sherlock to tell them his name.

‘’This is Victor Mycroft Hamish Hooper-Holmes.’’ he said, his eyes moving from his beautiful son to his brother with a smile.

If anyone besides Sherlock and Molly saw Mycroft tearing up… well, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Please let me know if you did.


End file.
